Kagome's Soup
by Cristael
Summary: A dash of red, a hint of blue, a splash of yellow, a lot of white and a bit of green...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, his gang and anyone else that had appeared in the book or the show.

Chapter 1

It was a normal morning. On such a nice, calm, serene, morning, nothing could go wrong… right?

Inuyasha was snoozing in his usual spot on a thick tree branch. He could be mistaken for a feline instead of a dog demon because of his _fluffy_, _cute,_ _little_ ears on top of his head.

Kagome had gone home via the well the day before and Inuyasha was bored, _very_ bored. Without kagome's extraordinary sense for the jewel, which the entire world had their eyes on, he could do NOTHING!

Unknown to Inuyasha, Kagome was at home preparing a very _special_ surprise for him…

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"MAMA! Where are the ingredients? I _desperately_ need them, they are _essential_ to it, they must be in…" Kagome almost cried out knowing that she had been working on her _creation_ for the past six hours…

"Please Kagome, BE patient… I still do not think that it will be necessary to include it you know…" Kagome's mother replied knowing how much her daughter had gone through just to prepare a pot of soup for the hanyou five hundred years in the past.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Inuyasha was now in the midst of creating a trench by walking back and forth over the same plot of land that was currently beneath his feet. It was obvious to all those who see him that he was bored, and on the verge of becoming crazy.

"Would you just SIT down and relax?" said the monk in his usual calm voice although there was a hint of annoyance in it.

"HOW can you expect me to 'just SIT down and relax' when that stupid Kagome had to spend her stupid free time on idiotic activities? " Inuyasha half- screamed.

"Inuyasha…, SIT!" the perverted monk had to use every bit of control he had in his body to stop himself from punching him on his head.

"Feh! As if you saying it would have effect on me..." Inuyasha taunted the annoyed monk. "I thought that you were _enjoying_ your time, out here in the open, with Sango? _Without_ anybody disturbing you?" Sango's face instantly turned into the colour of a red tomato.

"Inuyasha… Sango and I were _just _discussing on why was Kagome-sama this late. She had never come back this late before and knowing her, she had probably met with a mishap…" Miroku explained in his all too familiar innocent face.

"In that case…, I should really go and get her…" Inuyasha whispered…

"OOOhhhh…. So you really are worried for Kagome-sama aren't you?" Miroku exclaimed with a huge grin etched across his face.

"I… stop your nonsensical blabbering. I just don't know what trouble that stupid girl can get into again…" Inuyasha reasoned with the perverted monk.

"I didn't know you _knew_ **how** to reason" Miroku uttered, surprised," I thought that _all_ you knew was **how** to hurl insults …"

"Where is Shippo by the way?" Inuyasha asked, trying to avoid where the conversation was heading…

"Ajfytwovcbskd!"

"What's that?" Inuyasha questioned, looking down at the source of it.

There, beneath Inuyasha's foot, was Shippo face splat against the dirt mouth full of soil.

"What are you doing there?" Inuyasha queried.

"I just wanted to tell you how annoying and irritating you are when your foot suddenly came out from no where and step right on my head! I should be the one who asking…Are you BLIND?" Shippo shouted.

For once, Inuyasha had _Nothing_ to say.

"So you ARE blind!" Shippo announced to Sango and Miroku.

"I'm proud to say that, I Shippo who is an orphaned fox demon, who is tiny in size and have little life experiences, have managed to make Inuyasha admit that he is BLIND! Such a seemingly difficult task is completed by me and no other! Such an honour, I am almost unworthy." Shippo proudly announced with the loudest voice he can.

Sango, Miroku and Kirara stared wide-eyed at the brave fox demon who dared to insult Inuyasha in such a way. They were not really very surprised, they had know, from the start that they do not really get along, but to say that a dog demon is blind definitely is not a good idea. Shippo really got into trouble _this_ time…and _this_ time neither of them is going to risk themselves to save their bubbly companion. No one wants to be on this hanyou's bad side… _excep_t Sesshoumaru.

Just as Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his tail, a familiar head bobbed out of the well's opening- Kagome is back!

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"I'm bac…"

"Inuyasha just _what_ do you think you are doing?" Kagome questioned giving the hanyou one super evil stare.

"I was just…" Inuyasha paused, searching his head for an excuse "checking whether Shippo has lice!" Inuyasha exclaimed, smiling to Kagome whose looks show that she had no problem figuring that it was a lie.

"Lice?" Kagome wanted to make sure she did not hear wrongly so she would not be accusing the hanyou of something he did not do.

"Yeeeeaaaaaarrrruuup" the hanyou affirmed, this time not confident, very aware that it was a horrible excuse which even Myoga wouldn't fall for.

"Oh! Then I suggest that you **SIT** because **SIT**ting is good for you as **SIT**ting helps you regain your strength but make sure your **SIT**ting posture and **SIT**ting position is good so that when you **SIT**, your back won't hurt. With all these _good_ things about **SIT**ting, you should **SIT** now! **SIT**! " kagome smiled innocently… "**SIT**ting is … comfortable…right?"

Kagome inwardly smiled, she had managed to sit the hanyou ten times. Not her record but still it was quite an achievement.

When Inuyasha finally recovered from his 'sitting state', he gave Kagome a very pissed off look on his face.

"What did you do that for!" yelled Inuyasha, folding his arms.

"Do what?" Kagome asked.

There is a very scary female in front of him and Inuyasha knew it. One moment she was happy and the next she was an erupting volcano. No one could ever do that, only Kagome. The four (including Kirara) said nothing. They knew, from experience, that no one should ever mess with Kagome when she was angry.

Shippo is proud that Kagome had defended and protected him, but a scary and angry Kagome was not what he had wanted to see.

"So what took you so long?" Inuyasha asked politely, trying not to make her even angrier than she already is.

"Oh!" Kagome blushed.

'NOW she is embarrassed?' 'Females are hard to understand' Inuyasha sighed.

"Errrrmmmm…Inuyasha?"

"What!"

"Inuyasha…?"

"What?"

"Inuyasha… …?"

"What!"

"Inuyasha… … … …?"

"What?"

"Inuyasha?... … … … … … …"

"What! Will you hurry up and say what you have to say?"

"Well….I made a pot of soup for you to drink seeing that you are stressed with Naraku…" Kagome said, diffidently, not knowing what his reaction would be.

"Keh! What's so stressful about chasing and killing that homicidal hanyou?"

"Inuyasha you are _also_ a hanyou…"

"Feh! Whatever…"

"Now, about that pot of soup you are talking about…"Inuyasha queried, avoiding the topic of 'hanyou'.

"Oh…I left it by the well!" Kagome stated bouncing happily to retrieve her special pot of surprise.

'Gasp. Oh my god, JAKEN is _here_!' "JAKEN! What are you doing here?...If you are here, does that mean that Sesshoumaru is around here somewhere? "Kagome enquired.

"No. Sesshoumaru-sama had graciously allowed me to find food for his puny servant and Rin. Oh, such masters are hard to find! His half-brother is nothing compared to the great and powerful supreme lord who is capable and impressive and intelligent and strong and always prepared and ready and is worthy of the heavenly blade that his father had left for him, he is also skilfully trained in many sorts of weapons and talented and dexterous and invincible as well as…"

"JAKEN!" Kagome shouted, cutting the _toad_ short.

"You really are a toady!"

"Keh! It fits him, he is a _toad_. What would you expect from him?" Inuyasha questioned.

"So, why are you here Jaken?"

"Like what I was just saying I was here finding food for Rin when…"

"I _knew_ that, why are you here? There isn't any food around here for miles." Kagome said cutting him short _again_. 'No wonder Sesshoumaru can't stand him…'

"Oh! I just took a bath. Such a nice spot, fits just right too! So comfortable… I have not had a bath since Sesshoumaru-sama … Ah, should be going now." Jaken answered, walking towards the direction of the forest. (IF you call _that_ walking)

"NOW, where were we? Oh! My soup!" Kagome yelled out, walking to a hidden spot behind some shrubs. Holding up a big pot of soup up to her eye level, she declared, "This is my Soup!"

"Err Kagome; don't you think that the soup is a little **green**?" Inuyasha opined.

"SO?" Kagome stared at him.

"Is it drinkable?"

"Of course! DO you doubt my cooking skills?" Kagome look almost evil with the look she is giving Inuyasha.

"Of course………..NOT Kagome…" faking a smile

"This is just so………………._unexpected_!" Inuyasha let out a sigh, happy that he had found the right word to say.

"So? Drink it!"

"What? How can you expect me to drink something like this?" Inuyasha reasoned, trying his best to avoid the scene that would most likely follow, which sadly included 'kissing the ground'.

"Drink it!"

"How?"

"DRINK it!"

"How!"

"Inuyasha, this is the _final_ warning…DRINK IT!""

"I said it, HOW?"

Inching towards Inuyasha, Kagome smiled," Like this!" Forcing half of the pot's content into his mouth, Kagome smiled…"Nice?"

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

**Ç r I § ****τ a ë║**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them, not now…not ever….

Hotaru (my sister--not an ff author) helped me with the _creation_…

Chapter2

(WARNING! The following few paragraphs contain intense torture scenes! Muhahahahaha)

Inuyasha clutched his stomach and screamed, (ya I didn't no he screams…) the taste is horrible, disgusting, ghastly, gruesome, horrendous, appalling, repulsive, terrifying and even scary. In other words, it is just bad.

Inuyasha's face changed from a normal healthy colour to red, the veins in his face appeared to be bulging and throbbing at the same time. His muscles began constricting rapidly and he curled into a ball. His face then changed to a deep dark purple, imitating the colour of Naraku's shirt. He let out a groan as his face turned

sickly green and finally blue. By this time, his claws have all turned purple.

Kagome was shocked; if Inuyasha turned to a demon at this time, there would be no one who would be able to stop him. She panicked. She helped him sit up and asked him a few questions concerning how he felt.

Anyone who saw him might even think that he had just saw a ghost. (He did see one almost every day, but that didn't affect him, even when the 'ghost' said that she wanted him to go to hell with her…) Inuyasha therefore looked as if he had just drunk Kagome's Soup.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara stood at the side in amazement as their friend started rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach like a puppy in pain.

Inuyasha whole body started shaking uncontrollably and had even foamed around the edges of his mouth. His eyes turned crimson red as his claws lengthened. Kagome, being afraid, sat Inuyasha which made his eyes turned back into its original colour of bright yellowish gold.

Inuyasha's breathing became laboured as he tried to vomit out as much soup as he can. Unfortunately, nothing came out; the only result is that his face had turned into a frightening dark blue. If he wasn't a hanyou, he would have died immediately…

When he had calmed down physically and psychologically, he questioned Kagome, "WHAT the hell did you put inside your soup?"

Putting the pot back to its place near the well, she answered, "Well…I knew that your favourite food is ramen so I cooked a pot of soup with ramen for you. I added some salt into it to improve the flavour but I accidentally took the container containing sugar instead, so I guessed that it tastes a little sweet."

"That's not all right?"

"Realising that I made a mistake, I added _extra_ salt to cover it up. It then became too salty then I added sugar which became too sweet then I added salt…I added till I had no more salt and sugar left"

"Then?"

"I call this my rainbow-coloured Kagome Soup!"

"So? What are the ingredients?"

"Err… for red, there are… raw beef, raw pork, tomato sauce, Tabasco sauce, apple, turkey meat, chilli sauce and powder, fish blood, cherry, jam, tomatoes, sweet and sour sauce, chicken's, pig's , cow's liver, lungs, heart, kidney and ribena."

pause…

"For orange, there are… orange, mango, honey, nectar, curry powder, miso paste, ginger powder and cinnamon powder."

pause…

"For yellow, there are… ginger, potato chips, beer, pineapple, star fruit, banana, durian, chicken stock, egg yolk and cheese."

pause…

"For green, there are… blended vegetables which comprises; broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, tomato, pear potato, spinach, cabbage, lettuces, bean sprouts, eggplant and pandan

leaves. Snake and seawater are also added..."

pause…

"For blue… just gin."

"For Violet… mangosteen, grape flavoured chewing gum, gel and onion."

"For white… vitamin pills, bread, flour, dragon fruit, aloe Vera, bee wax, tooth paste, sour sop, garlic; egg white, oats, pepper (white), fermented bean curd and yogurt."

pause…

"To…too…tooth paste? What are you thinking of?" Inuyasha scolded…

"For brown… sesame oil, chocolates, horlicks, 'sweet n sour' sauce, oyster sauce, mushroom, milo, coffee, light soy sauce, vinegar, sardine, peanut butter and… dog

food…"

"Why the hell did you put 'dog food' in?" he asked in disbelief…

"You are a dog demon…aren't you?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha glared.

"For black… squid ink, pepper (black) and cough syrup…"

"Squid ink?"

"Yup… is that fine?" Kagome said uncertainly

"Of course it is NOT! This is the most horrible tasting soup I ever drank!"

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

'I hope Inuyasha doesn't drink the soup that silly girl had cooked for him….she don't even know what is in the soup…' sigh 'to her, everything is a good thing to add. She even said the more the better, more means that there are more nutrients in the soup and that it is healthier…'

Walks to a pile of dishes in the sink…

'she don't even know that the soup had _melted_ ten of my soup ladles…Now there is a hole in my pocket because of buying all the utensils that had melted in the process of making the soup'

'She even mistaken talcum powder for flour and that her soup contains a few drops of her perspiration…'

'Kami must have known that such a thing is going to happen to him so they made him a hanyou…I can't even imagine what will happen to him if he wasn't one…'

"No one can stop Kagome when she has her mind set upon doing something…That is the only reason I even let her go to a place which I have absolutely no way of communicating with her. By now he should be drinking her soup…' Shudder at the thought… 'I pity him…'

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"Inuyasha…?"

no answer…

"Inuyasha! Answer me!"

"Do you need anything?"

"Just say something…!"

"I ….need to …relieve myself…."

"Huh?" Kagome questioned.

"I need to…" Inuyasha continued.

"What?"

"SHIT!" Inuyasha shouted!

"OH!" Kagome whispered, knowing that her soup was the one that had caused that reaction.

The other members of the 'gang' stood quietly at the side enjoying the 'show'. They were all wondering what Inuyasha was going to do after drinking Kagome's 'creation'…

Inuyasha inched towards a pile of shrubs in the distance started fertilising the

plants….

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Away-100miles

Sesshoumaru scented a disgusting smell…

He scowled….. 'Jaken better not be heading in that direction for food…'

'It smells exactly like _him…_'

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"I think I should be going home for a while…" Kagome said…

no response…

"Bye Inuyasha… I'll be coming back soon…I'll just be getting something for your…errm….'mishap'…"

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"Mama! Will inu-no nii chan be alright? When ne chan cooks, there will be a catastrophe…"

"I'm not sure Souta…all we can do is to wish him good luck…"

"Mama, Souta, ji chan, I'm home!"

"Is everything alright Kagome? You sound flustered…" Kagome's mum asked, bracing herself for anything bad that might be coming up…

"FINE! Everything is absolutely FINE! I just need to go to the department store for a while…."

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"A-ha! I found it…."

On the bottle label…it reads….'Super strong…instant effect….one teaspoon per dose…"

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Reviews please …. Flames accepted…just unwelcomed….

**Ç r I § ****τ a ë║**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: They're _never_ mine…sob

Chapter 3

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Kagome stared at the white coloured bottle and smiled….

'He will thank me for this….for sure…'

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"Mama…I'm back… Can you pack me some snacks for my friends? I'm sure they all have not eaten lunch…But…if you mind….I can ALWAYS cook for them….!"

Kagome's mother shuddered. She knew that the hanyou had already suffered the fate of 'her cooking' and that even Inuyasha would not be able to stomach her only daughter's cooking. If any of Kagome's friends ever taste a drop of her soup…or any cooking of hers…the consequences _will_ be disastrous….

"Don't worry! I am honoured that your friends like my cooking and I would love to cook for them." Kagome's mother answered quickly, not wanting to think about the fate of her 'victims'…if any…

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat beside the magical well, which is said to be a portal into the future, waiting for a certain person who made their hanyou protector shout out in agony for the past five and a half hours.

All of them had taken a peak into the dreaded pot of 'surprise' before the contents were poured into an unlucky victim's hatch. All of them knew, by experience, that whatever Kagome cooks MUST not go into anyone's stomach.

No one needs to try her _creations_ before coming to that conclusion, all of her

'masterpieces' ended up bubbling away even in the middle of winter when the temperature is below zero.

The groups concern over that matter was always quickly dismissed as 'just cooked and still hot'. As far as anyone of them knew, the experiments were JUST cooked _hours_ ago…

In a corner, a certain unlucky victim is trying his best to get rid of the toxins in his body…by… (Insert a part of 'studies of the waste materials in our body')

Inuyasha has been suffering, just like all of the days when Kagome ended in the feudal era with the dreaded 'pot of…something'. Inuyasha always ended up being the guinea pig and was forced to _sample_ Kagome's cooking…

'Shit that stupid idiotic crazy mind of hers….always thinking of new ways to make her cooking taste better…Why won't someone just tell her that she is hopeless in cookery and it is better spending her energy on locating where the rest of the fragments are?' Inuyasha cursed Kagome.

While the rest of the group is having a distinct sense of dé·jà vu, a familiar head bobbed out of the square opening and took in a breath of the fresh surrounding air…

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Kagome is back with an unfamiliar white bottle with weird labelling. All of their eyes were fixed on Kagome as their brains were racked over and over again trying to find out a suitable reason for her to be back with an _U_nknown non-_F_lying _O_bject….(UFO…).

"HI!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha immediately froze when he heard that one simple word…To him, hearing it means that Kagome has returned. If Kagome has returned, it means that he would have to suffer or _sit _through another idea of hers.

"Inuyasha…I have brought something that will relieve you of your problems!" Kagome smiled…proud of herself for being able to help him in something.

"Kagome…" pausing for a second "what the hell is _that_!"

"Its medicine…for your….plight…" Kagome muttered…knowing that she was the cause for his…._plight_.

"How am I supposed to take that?" Inuyasha questioned, trying not to make the guilt-ridden Kagome sadder, even when he felt like shouting lots of "colourful-vocabulary-words" at her.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"Errm…Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"How am I supposed to drink _that_ stuff?"

"Err…"thinks for a moment "the same way you drank the soup!"

For a moment, Inuyasha looked as if he was just sat…he felt shivers all over his body and the rest of the gang didn't need much explanation to figure the cause for his reaction…

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"Are you sure _that_ is drinkable?" Inuyasha eyed the _harmless_ looking bottle that is currently in Kagome's hands.

"Of course it is…Do you doubt me?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha, face void of any emotions…

Inuyasha wanted very much to be able to run away and hide under something, he knew it wouldn't work; all Kagome needed to do was to say a simple three lettered word and examine the landscape for any disturbances to find a certain unlucky hanyou…

Inuyasha started poking the bottle with what remains of his energy…"I'm not sure…"

"Inuyasha, just trust me…Just this once…"Kagome looked down before continuing,"I know my soup is a little too much and I wanted to make up for it." Kagome sniffed.

"Please, just this once?" Kagome sniffed again.

Inuyasha's body stiffened, there were many times Kagome used a trick called "PRETEND to cry". It normally worked on him as he hated tears of any kind. But this time, it sounded real…

Inuyasha mumbled a soft prayer to Kami above before saying "Keh! All I need to do is to drink it right?"

Inuyasha snatched the bottle away, scratched of the top and empty the entire contents into his stomach… "There, I drank _all_ of it…"

"Inuyasha…do you feel alright?" Kagome's lip trembled a little.

"Keh. Do I look like I have a problem?"

"Are you positive?" Kagome toyed with her fingers …

"Inuyasha, for your information, the thing that you had just poured into your throat, is called a laxative." Kagome paused. _"That_ particular one, is the most strongest one of all the types I can find in the pharmacy…" Kagome paused again. "It has an instant effect and you are only supposed to take one teaspoon per dose. That bottle contains roughly five hundred millilitres, which means, you drank one hundred times the prescribe amount."

"Feh. I don't even know what _laxative _means…"

"KA-GO-ME!" Shippo bounded happily towards her, before asking," Is laxative the thing you gave me when you said I have something called 'stomach upset'?"

"YUP! But this laxative is three times stronger than the one I gave you…" Kagome smiled at the young Kitsune.

Inuyasha's face instantly changes to blue…

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

About the reviews….

Defying Reality- … …talks to teddy about Defying Reality's plot … …

maroonite- No comments… …your story is… …I know you wanted to kill me with it… now I'll have nightmares every night…

cherrymoonblossoms2008-Thanks again for reviewing…

DragonLady626- The soup is making you suspicious? THAT'S GOOD! The idea came from my sister, who, like Kagome, LOVES to experiment with all sorts of ingredients….although I feel that I have overdone it a little. As you see…I'm EVIL..! HAHAHA ……

sabriiina- One word…THANKS!

soapfiction-Sorry about the gin part…I can't think of anything else that is blue…I am sooo tempted to put blue cheese…but…blue cheese? Kagome is NOT crazy… she ONLY wants the best for Inuyasha. So…no urine and car motor oil…

sango the kick ass demon slayer- Haha…you can become sick after reading this? I wish I can…then I'll be able to skip …..school…

Kewsithydemon- HAHAHAHAHAHA….I had that idea long ago…..but…. HAHAHAHA…great minds think alike…..laughs madly in a corner

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Go read Defying Reality's story and tell me if you know what she is writing… (She derives joy in making cliffies, if you don't like them or don't appreciate them…DON'T READ THE STORY! Other than that… GO READ IT!) **

**I extended my story AGAIN! Now it should have around 6 chapters, the last one is actually jut added for your info thing, but it will be …informative….**

**I guess some of you already know what that _info_ is…but that chapter will be for those who don't.**

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Review please, I live on them…

**Ç r I § ****τ a ë║**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine…only the soup is…

Chapter 4

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

La-lalalalaaaaaaaa… Sorry...I took this long…I actually considered giving up on this but…I just had to let u know the ending…

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Inuyasha's face turned to the colour of pastel blue, his blood pressure increased and his whole body stiffened as the 'medicine' started to take its _prescribed_ effect. He rushed to the nearest bush and started on the quest to empty all of the toxic mixture.

It isn't nice to have a mixture of unknown substances prepared by none other than Kagome 'the great cook' herself in a person's stomach. It is worse if you happen to have a whole life's supply of laxatives mixed together in it. The result is ghastly; Kagome had expected to see an internal explosion within the said inu-hanyou.

Only Kami knows what type of chemical reaction is happening in him, not forgetting there are digestive acids of a hanyou. An extra strong mixture, of everything, is coursing through an unlucky victim who currently is fate's play-thing.

Poisonous fumes diffused into the surrounding air as Inuyasha's immune system started doing its job. In the forest a few miles away, crow-like demons rose into the air and took off in the opposite direction. Demons which were not as lucky were seen littered over the forest floor, cold, stiff and dead.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"Ahhhh! This stinks, that brainless half dog has done something stupid again."

"Jaken-sama, Rin feels that this smells just like you! Don't you think so, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Silence"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Hai…"

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"Gomenasai… I didn't know I will cause this much trouble..." Kagome sniffed

Inuyasha groaned, his sense of smell was overwhelming him and Kagome crying wasn't helping him in his current situation.

A lone tear made its way down her cheek. Sango stood up, strode towards Kagome and hugged her. Neither spoke a single word as they had a conversation with just plain telepathy and mutual understanding.

'Why can't I hug her without getting smacked?'

Sango looked at her only female friend she had after her village was destroyed, "Inuyasha don't blame you, Kagome, and it's not your fault that you got the ingredients wrongly for the soup. No one wanted this to happen; crying won't help to solve anything and you know it."

Kagome smiled, "It is just seems that if I were not around, you would all be much better off. No one would have to take care an idiotic useless person like me right? Your village might not be gone, if I did not bring the jewel back with me a few months ago. I know it is my fault, just blame me. I will feel better if all of you would just blame me. I'm the one who started all this mess right? Just blame me…"

A lone leaf floated down, caressing the fertile soil before it remained still.

The surroundings suddenly seems a lot quieter, everyone started taking in the info on Kagome considering to never return to this era ever again. Something in each of them sunk, she might not be the best warrior or fighter, but she had something in her that lights up their mood whenever they feel down. It is also because of her that they all got together and have the will to fight. They all knew that they would have never met each other if Kagome never came into their lives.

Inuyasha would not admit the fact that she was his one true friend, the first he had in more than 50 years, and most probably, the only one. If not for her, he would still be drifting, unable to pull himself together and just fall apart…Living without Life.

The hoshi would not have met his biggest goal in life- Sango. Now the only thing he wants is for Sango to accept his proposal and be with him forever. He was afraid, petrified, they all knew; he was always overwhelmed by the fact that one day, he would murder himself.

Shippou sniffed, it was true; he was greatly affected by his father's death, but Kagome was always around for him that he had almost forgotten about the trauma in which he had gone through. Kagome was the only thing he had left in this world. He could not imagine a life without her.

Zephyr picked up the leaf and flew; trapping tears as it ran passed the group.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"KA-GO-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE………………….!"

A stupid looking crow flew pass and something that greatly resembles a speck of dirt fell off it.

"Oishiiiiii! Inuyasha-sama, your blood is as tasty as always. Although today it tastes a little weird…"

"OI! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha glared at it.

"Inuyasha-sama, have you forgotten? You have instructed me to come today, I do not believe your humble servant have got the date wrongly…"

Kagome stood up,"I'm going home."

"Matte, Kagome-sama" Myoga bounced towards Kagome and taking out an A6 sized card.

"I was instructed by Inuyasha-sama to pass this to you today."

Kagome gingerly took the card and looked at it. On the cover, printed in bold, it stated: HAPPY BIRTHDAY. It struck her then that today was her birthday, she mentally scolded herself for not remembering such an important date.

She opened the card and saw one word in block letters: ARIGATOU… The card was sent by the entire group, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha. She looked up at everyone, shocked.

"Happy Birthday Kagome" Inuyasha whispered.

Rustling was heard as another wind went passed.

Kagome wept.

"Arigatou…Gomenasai…"

She finally understood how important she was to her friend, there was no point having good fighting abilities when you don't even have a reason to fight. Her friends were fighting for her, with her, ever since she took finding all the jewel shards her mission.

They smiled at her," We understand…"

"Arigatou Myoga…"

"So, does that mean you'll allow me to taste your sweet blood?"

"Don't go too far, Myoga" Inuyasha snarled.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

The sky turned dark as a two headed dragon landed ten metres away from the unsuspecting group.

"Sorry for interrupting your _precious_ conversation Inuyasha, I have come to obtained the sword which rightfully belongs to me and not a pathetic hanyou…But, it seems that you are in no condition to fight with me. Having troubles? ...Inuyasha?"

"Sesshoumaru…!"

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

**Author's Note: I find this chapter horrible, I wasn't in a very good mood and I had plan to stop this story. But, I wanted to at least end it… 2 more chaps and its finished…**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed…**

**Thanks again for all those who are going to review…**

**I would want to know if there are any areas where you want me to improve on, I'll accept flames, reasonable ones. Anything is fine, as long as you review…**

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

**Ç r I § ****τ a ë║**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All the characters do not belong to me at all. You can have all of them, I just want my sesshy! All mine! NO! Don't take him away, you evil lawyers… Just kidding, don't sue.

Chapter 5

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Author's note: I'm sorry I took so long. It is hard keeping up with the lessons. My teachers are practically throwing all the info at me. After this story ends, I plan to add others to it, in a form of a sequel, one-shot parts, I'm not sure if it will have anything to do with the current story…,but it is MY story to type.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

"Sesshoumaru…!"

Sesshoumaru came with his normal crew of companions; he, the toad, the little girl with an everlasting smile and Ah-Un, the two headed dragon. Dressed in his normal white silk haori with simple yet complex red hexagonal patterns, it amazed the rest of the group why Sesshoumaru will always increase his youki in order to make his hair and sleeves billow. Maybe he felt some form of accomplishment whenever his opponents witness him in this state. It was really rather unfair, why was he the only who is able to do that?

Everyone in the group gasped, partly because they were shocked to see him arriving, more because of him arriving at this time. Worry washed over them as they realise Inuyasha is in no position to fight and Sango, together with Kagome and Miroku, would not even stand a chance against Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha started to feel another wave of nausea hitting him. As he threw up another bucketful of what is generally known as _toxins_, Sesshoumaru looked with disgust.

"Just what have you got yourself into, you're disgracing our family name by reducing yourself to this state…"

"Keh, what do you care? You don't even treat me as your brother, so how does this even affect the 'family name'?"

"Insolent whelp! HOW dare you talk to Sesshoumaru-sama like that? You are disgracing the master's by your mere existence! You should not even been brought into this world…You, you..." Jaken cut in, in response to his Lord's name being humiliated. No one will ever do so when he is around, or so he thought. He had made it his personal duty to uphold his master's great name no matter the circumstances.

-

"Eh, Myouga! Get your butt here and tell me how to get rid of this…"Inuyasha said as he turned his neck to find him. As always, he was never to be found; Shippo took a mental note to consult the flea as to how to escape every situation. He needed the information so that the next time Inuyasha wanted to thump him on the head; he would be prepared and knew how to run away.

"Kuso…" Inuyasha cursed when he realised Myouga had already took off in the way that was distinctively 'Myouga-style'.

Kagome stood forward in a defensive posture and asked Sesshoumaru what he had wanted with Inuyasha.

"I want my sword." That was all he said and not a hint of emotion was shown on his picturesque face.

"Bastard, since when it was _your_ sword. Tetsusaiga is **mine** to own, and **mine** to keep, it is **MINE**!" Inuyasha snarled. He could not picture a day when the sword, the only thing he had left to remind him of his father, will land in Sesshoumaru's hands and be his to keep. The worst thing is what Sesshoumaru will do to the sword behind those closed doors in his castle. 'NO, he wouldn't get it; he will never touch my sword.'

Sesshoumaru, tired of waiting, asked,"How did you end up in this state in the first place? It had to be something quite serious in order to hear you squealing like an animal being slaughtered."

Inuyasha cringed. He did not realise that he was making all these weird sounds when he was 'cleansing' himself from the foreign ingredients that invaded his body; And that he could be heard from such a distance away. It did not matter that Sesshoumaru had superior hearing and was normally far away; the fact that he had shown himself as a fool to the whole youkai world troubled him. Because of that, he knew, he would be laughed at for centuries to come.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

500 years in the future:

Kagome's mother prayed hard. She knew that a normal human would most likely be sent to the hospital after consuming something like that. She did not mention it while Kagome was present in fear that it would dent her self- confidence. She had never been a good cook, but bringing it up would severely destroy whatever trust she has in herself. If she had no confidence, she would not stand a chance at the other side.

Although, she had never been to the other side before, it did not take a genius to know that whatever on the other is dangerous and that if you wanted to live, the other side would not be a good place to go.

Unable to do anything, she sighed. Taking in the smell of incense that her father-in-law started burning, she merely hopes for the best. The shrine turned quiet except for the occasional ringing of the bells in the shrine; she knelt down as she started to pray to Kami once more.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

A shocked expression swept over Shippou, Sango and Miroku's face. None of them had expected Sesshoumaru to turn up at a time like this. No, they would be surprised even if he came on any other day. As far as they knew, he should not be after Tetsusaiga after obtaining Tokijin.

Somehow, in their minds, they pondered over the possibility of Sesshoumaru caring for Inuyasha and wondering what had happen to his dear little brother…The thought then turned to a scene which they imagined them treating each other nicely…

No, the thought was horrendous; they shook themselves out of the stupor they dragged themselves in. Normally, on such occasion, where he decided to grace the scene with his presence, the three of them were unneeded; what could they do? The topics they talked about would have nothing got to do with them, unless the subject had turned to the appearance of Naraku. Then, Miroku would cut in.

Anyway, having a stoic Sesshoumaru welcoming Inuyasha back home after a journey was unthinkable. Having an emotionless Sesshoumaru pour tea for Inuyasha and asking him to take care of himself was killing them from inside. All they could do now was to just, watch the 'show'.

-

"Keh! It's not even my fault that I landed in this mess!"

All eyes turned to see Kagome, who inwardly cringed.

"It doesn't matter, it was solely your fault for not being able to protect yourself. Having a brother like you is disturbing. Continue on and you will be killing off the entire population of flying youkai."

Inuyasha knew what he meant, here in the feudal era, there were no overpowering scents and the air is always crisp. Ever since he had started on his quest to , numerous youkai were seen on the packed soil, lifeless.

"It isn't my fault that their tolerance is so damn low, it's their fault that they were born like this, it can't be helped."

"Witless hanyou… "

"Overconfident Idiot"

"Thick-headed abomination"

"Prosaic"

"Thank you."

-

As the rest of the group watch the brothers 'fight', they realise that although they had started cursing each other, they have not drew out their swords yet. Amazingly, none of them are engaging themselves in a battle. It might be because Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha is currently hurt or Inuyasha knew that he could not be in another battle in his current state. There was no way he could win and the possibility of feeling another bout of stomach upset was just too high. He could not imagine himself running to a pile of bushes right in the middle of the battle. If that ever occur, he would be the laughing stock for many millennia to come.

"What did you come here for?"

"You haven't answered my question, half-breed."

"Keh!"

"You _will_ answer this Sesshoumaru" he snarled, no used to have anyone disobeying him.

"Ask her, she knows everything." Inuyasha raised a claw and pointed it at Kagome without lifting his head.

Sesshoumaru then focused his attention on Kagome.

"Ningen, you will tell this Sesshoumaru what happened."

Kagome looked down in guilt, knowing that she was the cause of all this trouble. Knowing that she can't escape this, she asked him to follow her.

She then led him a spot behind the well. Kagome bent down and took out the well concealed pot behind the bushes. The pot's contents have cooled down since their first appearance but the contents of it still remained the same.

Sesshoumaru looked at her as if asking for an explanation. The rest of the group shifted their attention to Kagome. They knew that she did not mean to hurt Inuyasha and that she would have a hard time explaining to Sesshoumaru. Although Sesshoumaru proclaimed that he hated Inuyasha and do not want anything to do with him, he still saved him on several occasion and did not kill him on the many clashes that they had.

They knew that deep down, Sesshoumaru does cares for his brother even though he would never admit it. Both of them would rather die than admit they cared for the other.

Kagome looked the pot out and walked back to where Inuyasha is. Kagome sighed before she began her explanation.

"I cooked this pot of soup at home where I come from…"

"What do you mean by 'pot'? It does not look like anything I've seen before. Explain."

"It's just something I use to cook… from where I come from" she added to prevent him from asking questions about where she come from.

"Understood."

"I made Inuyasha to drink this and as a result, he got food poisoning."

"Made? You forced!" Inuyasha shouted in protest.

-

Sesshoumaru glanced towards to pot and scrutinized the contents.

"There don't seem to be anything wrong with it." He reasoned, "You should not have gotten food poisoning from such a weak imitation of poison."

"I wasn't making poison" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Apparently, you did."

"Shut your trap! If you think there is nothing wrong with it then drink it! Unless you are too afraid to do so…" Inuyasha sneered, hoping to make Sesshoumaru admit that he was afraid of something.

"Fine. To prove to such a witless hanyou, I will drink it."

Sesshoumaru snatched the pot peered into it as the contents swished in it. He took a sip, a mouthful, then began drinking rapidly. The group saw the pot being raised higher and higher till the last drop landed into his mouth.

He brought it down, glanced towards Kagome, fixed his eyes on her and turned his body to face her. Lowering the pot and waited a few moments for the wind to shift before saying, "It's nice. What did you put in it?"

Inuyasha gasped.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

_**Author's Note**_

**Tell me whether I should be making something like a sequel. I don't think it will have anything to do with the story. Whether you agree or not, I think I will still be continuing. It will be one-shots.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Just type anything, even if it's a sentence it's fine…**

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

**Ç r I § ****τ a ë║**


	6. Chapter 6

EXTRAS….. laughs

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Hotaru: I had the privilege of interviewing Sesshoumaru! (He will be OOC in the interview….but….)

Hotaru: Hello

Sesshoumaru: …

Hotaru: I was the one who made the soup…

Sesshoumaru!

Hotaru: So…how was it?

Sesshoumaru: It's so good like Campbell soup!

Hotaru: Really?

Sesshoumaru: Yes! How did you make it? What did you add in it?

Hotaru: Wow! For once you actually talk so much!

Sesshoumaru: Answer, you worthless ningen…

Hotaru: Hey! I'm NOT worthless, I'm _HOTARU _…remember? I even made the soup!

Sesshoumaru: Whatever…just tell me what you put in it!

Hotaru: Well… I put 'blah blah blah est.'.…. AND the MOST Important ingredient

is….JAKEN ESSENCE!

Sesshoumaru: Ohhh! So _that's _your secret recipe…

Hotaru: YES! Special right?

Sesshoumaru: Hmmm… Yes! Finally I'll have some use for that toad… … … JAKEN!

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama? I heard you calling me…

Sesshoumaru: Yes! I do need your help…would you climb into the pot?

Jaken: That one there…, Sesshoumaru-sama?

Sesshoumaru: Yes…that's the one. Go in and don't move until you are cooked.

Jaken: Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama, your loyal servant will do whatever that is asked of

him… …Did you say _cooked _?

Sesshoumaru: I do not repeat myself…

Jaken: Hai, but…

Sesshoumaru: Yes, I did

Jaken: But why? Have I done something wrong?

Sesshoumaru: No, I just want to eat you that's _all…_

Jaken: Please no… why…?

Sesshoumaru: Climb in…NOW!

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama… …NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This is the end of my short story…I'm a little sad to end it…but…. All stories must end…somehow…**

**Thank you all those who reviewed…and all those who didn't…**

**I'm so happy that you even read this…crap….**

**THANKS AGAIN…!**

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

**Review?**


End file.
